grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
PvP
PvP, (also known as Player versus Player) is where players fight other players in a variety of modes for Experience and GP Rewards. Some Missions involve fighting in PvP and completing certain objectives, however this was removed prior to Grand Chase Chaos. PvP Modes There are 4 types of PvP. Versus Match Versus match can be set to survival, where all players in the match fight against each other, or in teams, where up to 3 players on a team fight the other players on the opposing team. The host will not be able to start a game if there are uneven amounts of players on each team (ex: 3 v 2). Tag Match Players choose two characters (can be the same) to fight with. Pressing the C button during the match will swap out the active character with the reserve character. Each selected character has a single life and once dead cannot be swapped to. Other players cannot see which characters others are using until the match begins. Tag Matches do not count for missions that require PvP. Honor Guard Honor Guard is a special event played on certain occasions. All players have nearly identical stats and are split into teams. When the match starts, a "Warlord" (not to be confused with the Warlord class) is selected for each team, who has boosted stats and 2 lives.The goal is to kill the opposing team's Warlord, while defending yours. The other players have infinite lives, but respawn on a countdown. An Honor Guard match cannot be started with less than 4 players in the room. Smashing In Teams or 1v1, each team must "smash" an object before the other team does. All players have unlimited lives, but they revive after a countdown if they are killed. Depending on the holiday (Halloween for example) or occasion (anniversary), the object that must be smashed will be different, but the objective is the same. Item Mode Item Mode can be set on any PvP Mode. Items that give special bonuses to the player drop randomly throughout the match. Up to 3 Items at a time can be saved for use when they are needed most. If a player dies while holding items, the items are dropped where they died. Items Include: :Restore Spiritual Energy Item (Blue Orb) ::Restores all of a teams MP bars to Full. :Restore Health Item (Red Orb) ::Restores all of a teams HP bars to a certain extent. :Haste Item (Green Wavy Lines) ::Makes your team faster by ironically, slowing the enemy down. :Angel Wings Item (Wings) ::The player can jump higher than normal. Does not affect double jump, dash jumps, etc. :Invincible Item (Star) ::Player Is Invincible for a short period. :Transparent Item (Eye) ::Player is Invisible to the enemy team for a short period. However, dust projectory can expose your position. :Reflect Item (Shield) ::Reflect almost every projectile back on the same trajectory. If the projectile cannot be reflected, its effect will be ignored and/or possibly hit the enemy if in close range. Kanavan Colosseum Kanavan Colosseum is another mode of PvP. GM Brawl The GM Brawl is an event that of course, allows people to brawl GMs. Every 4:30 PM PST, GMs will make rooms for 6 people, Survival. You may may choose to fight them at your leisure. After the brawl, they will remove all the members and start fresh. If you at least participate in a battle with a GM, you will receive 10x Large HP Potions, 5x Champion Tickets, and GC Club (2 days) per GM battle. Warning: There are often times that players are impersonating the GMs, using their names. However, it is often countered since they are likely not under GC Club. Remember that impersonation can get you a warning/ban/suspension. You are free to report an impersonator though. Tournaments Stages The stages, or maps, that players fight on, are based on dungeons encountered in dungeon mode; however there are 3 special dungeons that are PvP exclusive. Dungeon Stages * Trial Forest * Outer Wall of Serdin * Kerrie Beach * Orc Temple * Elven Forest * Gorge of Oath * Marsh of Oblivion * Forsaken Barrows * Forgotten City * Temple of Fire * Hell Bridge Special Stages * Airship * Shooting Range * Christmas Babel Category:Modes Category:PvP